Crystal Clear
by im ur misconception
Summary: Ask b4 putting in any C2s. Re-posting back to FFN. Takes place after End of Bleach. A random encounter changed the lives of several people in Kurakara Town. Strange things are happening. And the new arrival to Karakura town makes Urahara nervous for some reason? Just who is Kagome Higurashi?
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Ch 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo. Nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

He had been going more and more to Tokyo for meetings and to give lectures at Medical conferences. And at each one was the same girl. She was young, attentive, friendly, easy to approach. But she gave off an odd vibe. A very familiar vibe, yet not. And it had not taken him much to learn about the strange young woman. She was a Tokyo native. She was born and bred in the city. She had health problems in her last year of Middle School that almost cost her, her High School education.

But what had his interest was that she was not in college to become a Doctor, Nurse, or anything in the medical field. Nope, she was doing this for herself, which was odd, because he felt with her accepting and gentle nature that she would do well in any role she chose. He prided himself on self-control he had that he wanted his son to have. So, as he watched as Isshin Kurosaki walked up to her, Ryuken narrowed his eyes as the girl lit up and laughed at him. She was smacking him hard on the shoulder and causing Isshin to frown and openly pout at her actions, while he, himself, smirked in amusement.

Then the group scattered to leave for the day. The seminar was done. There won't be another one for a few months. And to further sate his curiosity, Ryuken grabbed his attache case and made his way down the steps of the small stage and walked towards the young woman. He had yet to approach her and talk one on one. Even though it had been a year since he had noticed her. As he neared her as she gathered up her coat and bag, he felt the difference in the air around her. It gave him a moment to pause, which was when she turned around to look at him.

"Hello," she said.

He just stared down into her blue eyes. They were so clear. There was no flaw. But it was the color that had him pausing. That shade of blue was not natural for a native of Japan. Yes, he knew genetic markers cropped up from time to time. There was some memoirs out there about a Geisha that had them. But the blue of her eyes, no, they were a specific gene trait found only in particular family lines. There were only two that he now knew of — his and his cousin Misaki. His son had the same blue, though a bit darker.

"Uh?"

At the uncomfortable quality to her voice, as she spoke, had Ryuken dipping his head in a bit of shame. He was being rude.

"I am sorry, forgive my lack of manners, Miss," He stated in a polite tone. "I was just taken aback by your eyes."

This had her flushing and smiling as she shook her head, dismissing his reason.

"It is alright, it happens a lot, actually," she said. "Is there something you'd like to talk about? I have heard whispers of someone, you, asking about me. And then noticing you watching me on occasion."

It was not easy to take him off guard. And she just did. He hadn't been very intrusive or obvious, which meant she was more observant than he had figured.

"Actually, yes. I was curious about you. And didn't want to seem too rude by just approaching you and asking questions out of the blue," Ryuken replied.

The way she just lifted an eyebrow at him told him she didn't believe him for a second. But the easy smile on her lips let him know, again, she was going just to dismiss it.

"Well, while I assure you, I do bite. My bark is worse. And the old saying about good intentions, Mr. Ishida," she said, openly teasing him.

He was astounded. Kagome was complex, more so than he had thought. And he gave her another dip of the head. This time to say she had a point on him.

"So, what do you want to know about me?" she asked, being rather blunt.

"Well, first of all, since you know my name, why not tell me your's miss," he said as they suddenly began to walk out of the conference room.

"Oh! Higurashi, Kagome," she said, laughing softly.

He felt her last name was familiar and couldn't place it. Mentally shaking it off, he looked down at the young woman and smiled. Realizing she was slightly on the short side.

"That is an interesting name… which Kanji is used? The one for Caged or Lost?" he asked.

This brought a delightful laugh from her.

"Lost, actually. Though, at times in my life, I felt like I was in a cage with no escape or choices," she said, her voice suddenly solemn.

Ryuken found this to be a bit conflicting with how it was delivered. Then again, what he had learned from the few he had talked to. It could be a variety of things as well.

"So, in my inquiries for information, I have learned you are not in college for anything pertaining to the medical field. This has me curious. Are you even in college at all?" he asked, being straightforward like he usually was.

The way she sighed, causing her shoulders to rise and fall, was not what he was expecting. That she wore her emotions on her face was rather amusing. Though as he continued to walk to the front of the building, he couldn't help but notice that she radiated a calm, soothing aura, even if she didn't look it. And that purity around her wasn't just her person; it was a part of her aura. Very abnormal.

"No, I am not. But I have always been happy to help people. And to work with them. I like to volunteer some free time away from my duties to people in respite homes and those with disabilities. So, while I give my time, I chose not to be ignorant of the various disabilities or unbalanced in the people I spend time with," she explained.

He felt that there was more to it than that, but smartly he didn't press as they walked out of the building only to halt under the overhang. It was pouring heavily. He could barely make out the street before them. Glancing down at his temporary companion Ryuken saw that she looked fretful.

"Do you not have an umbrella or fare for a cab?" he asked.

The slow shake of her head had him frowning. He knew in that instant what he would do — raising a hand, hearing her sputter a slight protest, just to have the valet smile, nod and run off to where his sedan was parked. It was merely a matter of blinking down at her.

"I will give you a ride home then, Miss Higurashi," he stated in a flat voice that would not allow for argument.

It was comical thought to him see her narrow her eyes and pout like a child before she nodded yes. He was smiling as he heard the soft purr of the engine of his car. It was brand new. He had spoiled himself buying the 2006 Honda Civic. As it pulled into view, he smiled at the color. It was termed as Alabaster Silver Metallic and was the closest of colors to his preferred Dove Gray. Inside was done up in plush leather that was Ivory for a subtle, but nice contrast.

When the Valet pulled up, he did so with the passenger side facing them. Dipping his head, Ryuken waited as the young man ran over and snapped a clear umbrella open. With a soft tap to her shoulder, Ryuken got her to move under the umbrella, him following suit as they made their way to the car. Glad that she got in quick as he was kept as dry as possible on his way to the driver's side. Once in, he turned it on and motioned for her to put in her address. He was not paying attention as he gauged the traffic and adjusted his mirror before pulling out listening to the GPS voice, smiling when he heard a giggle from the girl. It was not well known, if at all that he had a soft spot Star Wars. And had customized the GPS voice to speak like Yoda when giving directions.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Ch 02

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo; nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Author's Note: Ages for this are as follows.: Kagome 23, Ishida 17, Ryuken 37. Based on the anime and when birthdays happen. **

* * *

It had been a few months since he had approached Kagome, and Ryuken was glad he had. She was an intriguing person. Each time he came back to Tokyo for a seminar, of which she was always at, they talked and had lunch of dinner. But today, he was getting to meet her family. And there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head that he forgot something.

The first time he had dropped her off, the spring rain had stopped, and the sun had broken through the gray clouds illuminating the old shrine on the outskirts of Tokyo City. The name had given him paused but would explain why she gave off an aura of purity. Born and raised as a shrine maiden would do that. So, as he pulled up, parking the car, Ryuken got out and looked up the semi-long staircase where he saw Kagome standing and waving to him.

It was now into Summer; his son was almost halfway through his senior year of High School. And to his surprise had informed him last night that he was looking into medical schools in Tokyo to become a doctor. It was a shame that Kagome was older than his son by six and a half years. Then again, age didn't matter, though personality did, in a marriage. Not that he would broach that subject with his son or Kagome. It was just a shame she was fourteen years his junior.

Lifting his hand in greeting as he took the stairs two at a time, he felt a calm similar to the one Kagome had settled over him. It was a nice feeling, considering the upheaval that had happened in Karakura Town in the last two or so years.

"You are finally here, Mr. Ishida!" Kagome sang as she gave him a brief hug.

The physical contact was something he was still getting used to. Ryuken But knew it was just a part of Kagome's nature. Smiling when she let him go, he gave a small dip of his head.

"I am not late if I were to check my watch. I am roughly fifteen minutes early to be polite, according to etiquette," Ryuken stated as Kagome just laughed and shrugged his words away.

When she turned, motioning for him to follow her. He couldn't help glancing around the well-kept grounds. Seeing a small well house to the left, and on his right was a roped-off giant tree, that seemed to have its aura. Not too strange if it was centuries old. Which he knew it was, just like the shrine itself. Though, if he had to be honest, the yellow, two-story clapboard house was out of place.

"Well, that is good," Kagome babbled at him as she leads him to the small house. "Means, you can spend some time talking to mom and G-chan. Sota has yet to return from school. Had a late soccer practice today."

Knowing that he didn't need to say a single thing as they approached the house, to have the front door open and a wizened older man stepped out. His body practically bent in half with age as he muttered a Buddhist mantra and threw rice at them, screaming 'demon be gone.' It was a bit startling and amusing all the same, though the loud harumph from Kagome said she was not amused.

"G-Chan! That is rude! This is our guest Mr. Ishida Ryuken," Kagome half growled at the old man who suddenly pretended to be senile.

"It is alright Kagome, he just wants to keep you safe from the bad spirits," He spoke up, earning a rather dark and shrewd glare from the old man.

"Right! Anyways, please do come in and make yourself at home," Kagome told him as she stepped through the entrance of the house.

Swiftly the following suit as the older man was still staring darkly at him, Ryuken immediately noted how clean the house was and the delicious smell of food wafting from what had to be the kitchen. Silently he continued to follow Kagome as she led him to what he assumed was the kitchen. Only to pause as he saw the petite woman with short, curly black hair in there. There was no mistaking who that woman was.

"Mom, our guest is here. I have to run upstairs and get changed, can you keep him company? G-chan attacked him with the purifying rice," Kagome spoke up.

At that moment, the world slowed to a stop when Kagome's mom turned and saw him standing there. Though there was a polite smile still on her face, her eyes were anything but friendly. The small nod she gave sent Kagome on her way. She was leaving him alone with her mother, Mrs. Kun-loon Higurashi.

"Ryuken, I would say it is nice to see you again, but that would be lying," Kun-loon said.

Letting the smile he had been wearing vanish as he gave a polite bow at the waist before straightening himself out, Ryuken counted in his head how many years it had been since he had last seen this woman. Had to be at least twenty years or more. She was Misaki's first cousin and a null. A person born to a Quincy family and had absolutely no talent in the arts. So, that left only one option to marry her off. And explained why Kagome's aura felt so familiar.

"Kun-loon, I see you are still very angry about Misaki," he stated blandly.

"She was like a younger sister to me. And she was harmed while engaged to you, then married to a shinigami of all things," Kun-loon hissed darkly.

"Yes, well, fate works in mysterious ways," was all he cared to reply.

"You will not draw Kagome into that world. I forbade it. Her life has already been hard enough without the bullshit politics of the family," Kun-loon snapped.

"I had noticed that she gave off a familiar aura, but I hadn't connected it with the Quincies," He replied.

"She is special, but I can tell you that she is no Quincy, so just forget trying to get her to go back and join the main family to be married off as a fucking broodmare," Kun-loon hissed.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs forestalled his reply. And a part of him was happy that she had returned. It was going to be a long night, indeed. Suddenly he wasn't looking forward to the meal.

"Mom? Mr. Ishida?" Kagome questioned.

He gave a small, polite cough before he turned to look at the young woman. "It seems I know your mother from our childhood," he answered the unspoken question.

"Oh?" Kagome said, eyes widening and brightening up, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Yes, darling, I know Ryuken from when we were children. We lived in the same small town. Before I came to Tokyo and married your father," Kun-loon said in a soft, motherly tone.

He wasn't surprised at how quick she could change moods. He still shuddered to recall their summers as children together. Kun-loon may have been null, but she was a vicious fighter. And a chameleon when she needed to be.

"Can I hear some stories over dinner, please!?" Kagome begged like a child. "Mom never talks about her past. Says she has no family."

At that, Ryuken slowly turned his head to look at the woman, who was giving him a silent warning. Horror at what she told Kagome. That was not true; she had a family. A family that only did what they thought best based on tradition.

"I do not feel that it is my place to tell you about your mother's past. But I can tell you about where we grew up and what it is like now, as I still live there in Karakura Town," he said as he gave a toothy grin to Kun-loon, who looked upset.

Oh, this would be a long, tiring night. But he would not leave with Kagome being ignorant. Or unaware of where her heritage went. And he would prefer if Kagome never entered the realm of the supernatural. Discovered her Quincy Heritage. Ryuken saw himself as the Last Quincy for reasons, even if his son was foolish and fought with and against the Shinigami. And helped take down the father of all Quincies.

Tonight was one big family night.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 03

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo; nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Author's Note: Ages for this are as follows.: Kagome 23, Ishida 17, Ryuken 37. Based on the anime and when birthdays happen.**

* * *

Ryuken looked over at his companion, noting that she was eagerly looking out her window at the scenery. It had taken a long five months, putting them in October, before he got her to come to Karakura Town for a visit. In that time, he had run the gauntlet that was Kun-Loon, where Kagome was concerned. And during all that, he learned a little more about Kagome and how special she was, though he was sure that there was a lot he was not privy to.

"I live more towards the center of town," he said, drawing her attention back to himself.

"Really? Why?" she asked, the tone showing how curious she was.

"Well, it is closer for my son to attend High School. And easier for me to get to the hospital if I need to during an emergency," he explained.

The way she nodded her head slowly in understanding, Ryuken couldn't smile that danced at the corners of his mouth. He had been upfront with Kagome about having a son. Just not that they were related. That was something he had conceded to Kun-Loon about. Being a parent, he understood the necessity of keeping something from the child for their safety.

A thing that was a double-edged sword as he found out in the past two years with his son. While proud of his son, he was also frustrated with how stubborn and willful Uryuu was. And Ryuken knew there were things he'd possibly do differently, not that it would change the outcome of things. He did believe that fate played a role in all things. The decline of the Quincy, the fact that his former fiance married a soul-reaper and had a Hollow inside of her. To the war that came about from all the choices that were made.

"Ryuken?"

Blinking as he came out of his thoughts, he looked over and saw a concerned look on Kagome's face. Though in the depths of her eyes, he was sure he saw understanding.

"Sorry, was thinking about my son and all the growth he has done in the past two years," he stated, letting a wry smile curled his lips. "He told me recently that when he graduated this year, he wanted to become a doctor like me."

The soft laugh he got for his admission had Ryuken arching an eyebrow as he turned off the main street and started driving towards his house.

"We do tend to surprise our parents from time to time," Kagome said, her voice full of knowledge and understanding. "I gave my mom a lot of hard times growing up in middle school. I was no saint. But she gave me enough rope to make my own choices and hang myself if it should happen. But I am sure that you were there when he needed you most, to help give him advice and stuff. My mother was. And today, I am glad for her patience and slightly manipulative conversations."

Unable to help it, Ryuken burst out laughing as he flipped the blinker on and slowed the car. In the seven months he had gotten to know the girl, she had a way of surprising him.

"I don't know. Maybe? We didn't talk too much while he was growing up. Especially after his mother died, you can say I buried myself in my job," he said softly.

Silence filled the car as he turned into the driveway, tapping the remote to open the garage. Rolling to a stop, he touched the remote again to close the garage door as the automatic light flickered on.

"Well this is my home, please come on in. My son, Uryuu, should be home," he said.

* * *

Uryuu has been informed by his father that morning before he left for school. Of course, he had reminded his dad that everyone was coming over for a study session, as Midterms were coming up in under two weeks. But his dad just smiled at him and left without another word, leaving him frustrated. A thing that was par for the course where his father was concerned.

But now, as he sat at the dining room table with everyone else, books spread out, Uryuu went still. The sound of the garage door being opened and closed was heard easily over the talking going on. It wasn't anything extraordinary, just the usual banter and teasing. Though that died down when the door that connected the garage and kitchen, he had been upfront with them that his father was bringing an unknown guest home with him to stay for an undefined period.

The moment his dad appeared around the small wall, Uryuu rose from his chain and gave a sharp nod of his head. Feeling very disconcerted at the look of amusement on his father's face. It felt very misplaced.

"Uryuu, guest, I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine," His father stated. "Kagome Higurashi of Tokyo."

Uryuu couldn't help the shock he knew appeared on his face at the sight of a short raven-haired girl. The smile on her face lit up her eyes. Eyes that were the same shade as his own, Quincy blue. Causing cold to rush through his veins.

"Hello, everybody," Kagome said, giving a polite, traditional bow at the waist.

When she rose, Uryuu noticed the assessing look she gave each of them as she continued to smile. Soon the dining room was quickly filled with everyone greeting her. Not one to be rude, he gave his own and intentionally met his father's eyes. He saw the answer to his unspoken question in their depths. While a relief, he couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious about his father's motives for bringing a teenage girl back to their house.

"Kagome, forgive me for being rude, but how old are you? Are you going to finish your senior year with us at Karakura High?"

Blinking at Orihime's pointed question, only to arch an eyebrow as his father's lips pressed into a thin line, and Kagome gave a throaty laugh.

"Oh, I graduated from school five years ago. I turned twenty-three this year, just very short."

Her reply left him feeling floored as the reactions came from everyone else, showing their shock and disbelief. Giving a small shake of his head, Uryuu stepped around the table and towards his father and their house guests.

"Would you like me to show you to the guest room you will be using while your visiting?" he asked politely.

When she looked up at him, still smiling, Uryuu felt as if he was falling into her blue eyes. They looked so young and full of mirth, yet in their depths, he knew what he was seeing. Someone who was a survivor and wise beyond their years. It was the same look he saw in the mirror and each of his friends. Feeling curious but knowing that it would be rude to ask without knowing her.

"Yes, please, Uryuu, I would appreciate it," Kagome said softly.

The moment she finished speaking, he turned and began to walk towards the back of the house. He didn't offer to take her luggage because it was clear that she was quite capable and didn't want it.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Ch 04

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters; that right belongs to Tite Kubo. Nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Author's Note: Ages for this are as follows.: Kagome 23, Ishida 17, Ryuken 37. Based on the animes/mangas, their respective data books state, so I know I have messed with the ages when birthdays happen. According to Inuyasha's timeline, Kagome was born in 1983(same for most of the bleach main cast) for her to be 15 in 1998, thus her being a year younger than Uryuu, Ichigo, and the others of their little group. This is Fanfiction and written to suit my own needs. You want the purest crap to go elsewhere. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to** _**turn around**_**and **_**leave now**_ _**because**_ **I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

Ryuken smiled as he looked out the glass door that led to his backyard at the sight. It had been just over a week since Kagome had come to Karakura Town, and he had learned a bit more about the strange girl who was a distant relation. She easily adapted, almost to the point it was scary. Kagome had easily slipped into the role of getting up and making sure breakfast was done for both him and Uryu. Not once had he indicated that she, as a guest, had to do this.

The tour of the town Uryu and he had given her three days after she arrived when time permitted, had revealed something interesting to him. He knew that she was different when he had originally met her, thanks to Isshin. But now that she was there, in a spirit particle rich area, he'd been taken back. Like right now, earlier in the week, he had noticed her standing outside, meditating under the moonlight with a very faint, silver-like aura around her. Making him suspect that she did have the potential to have spiritual capabilities.

When Uryu had asked him about her past, Ryuken had been very upfront about it. Stating that she was the child of a woman who was part of the Quincy Clan, but was born as a null and married off. This, of course, had Uryu upset and stated he wouldn't be forced to restart the Quincy. He had, of course, disabused his son of that quickly. That wasn't why he had brought Kagome. Then again, making Uryu believe that had been a chore.

"Dad? Is she doing it again?"

Slowly blinking, Ryuken nodded his head and kept his gaze on Kagome. Once more, she was standing in the yard, the moonlight bathing her in that strange silver-halo-like glow. But now, it was no longer faint, but rather solid. He knew what it was after a surprise meeting with Isshin in the supermarket, and he'd seen it pop into existence in his peripheral vision before it was snuffed(wisely choosing to say nothing), while Isshin looked very uncomfortable. Kagome was spiritually blessed, but it seemed as if she wasn't aware of it. Yet something told him that she was aware of it, but he couldn't figure out how?

"Do you think she is aware of her powers? Or is this just from meditating? You said she grew up in a Shinto Shrine."

This had him looking away from the young woman and to his son. Ryuken knew he had to answer but was unsure how to, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn't like not having an answer or a lack of information to formulate one. Once more, he shook his head and went back to watching Kagome out in the backyard. Ryuken wouldn't deny she made a sight to see, pale skin and dark hair to offset it as it glowed in that odd halo.

"We will not bring this up to her. Patience is what is needed right now. So, we will wait until she realizes it and comes to either of us about it, okay?"

The soft grunt of acknowledgement before he heard Uryu head up the stairs for the night. It was the last day of the weekend, once more, and tomorrow his son would be going in to start his winter finals. It really compounded that in the Spring, his son would be graduating and heading off to a local college for two years before heading to Tokyo. Ryuken was still amazed that Uryu wanted to become a doctor, like himself.

* * *

Uryu turned from the window; the sight below in the backyard was haunting and beautiful in the same go. With a soft sigh, he made his way to his bed and flopped down on it, hands shifting to rest under his head. His mind was only half focused on reviewing the facts for the upcoming winter finals. The other half on Kagome Higurashi, a distant relation and apparently blessed with spiritual powers. She was an enigma to him, truly.

Closing his eyes, Uryu thought back to that first day she had arrived. It had been a Friday, and everyone had congregated at his house to study. While it had been nice to be with his friends and companions of many adventures, Uryu hadn't expected Kagome to be... well herself. Nope. And after Kagome had come back down after getting herself settled in their guestroom, it had been obvious that something was different. Everyone kept staring at her, not that she seemed to notice.

He could find no fault with that until he had given her a tour around the town. The way she had suddenly stiffened before turning around and staring behind them. Having mimicked her actions, Uryu felt confused until Ichigo and Orihime had come around the corner. But even before they appeared, Kagome was already moving in that direction. Ichigo had been wide-eyed as he looked at Kagome coming towards them. Later he had heard from Ichigo had said that he and Orihime were trying to find where a new, strange spiritual pressure was coming from, only to find him and Kagome.

Then there was that strange silver-like-halo that seemed to appear around the woman when she stood in the backyard, eyes closed in meditation. He didn't have to step outside to feel the purity of it wash over him. Nope. It was not like any Reiatsu that he had ever felt, and he had in the past two or so years past felt a wide range of it. The feel she gave off was calm, soothing, and inviting, which went with her personality of being a kind, helpful, and accepting person.

Eyes still closed, Uryu rolled onto his side and tried to figure her out. Enigma definitely explained her. Then again, when his dad had been forthcoming about their very distant relation to him, he had almost lost his ability to be rational. Accusing his father, without learning all the facts, of wanting to restart the Quincy line. Something his father had quickly disabused him of with a dark look and a rather sharp retort. The fact his father was drawn to Kagome, something he found a bit disturbing as the age gap was a bit significant as it was more than a decade. Then again, though she set the others on edge, as their spiritual awareness seemed to recognize something about Kagome, she drew them in easily enough befriend each of them.

This had him opening his eyes and smiling as he recalled seeing Chad having a rather lengthy (for him) conversation that was more than two or three words at a time, how Kagome had integrated so easily into the house's routine, cooking breakfast and cleaning up afterward in the morning. Which he had thrown off his own for a few days before finding it rather nice not to have to rush to make the morning meal himself and getting to spend it in conversation he'd found he missed since it had stopped after his mother died.

Feeling sleep start to take hold as he heard the door open and close from the backyard, Uryu promised himself that he would unravel the mystery that was Kagome because his father wasn't the only one drawn to her.

_**TBC!**_

_**NEXT STORY: Devil in the Deal**_


End file.
